


The sexting wars

by herumtreiber



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Manip, NSFW Art, Rimming, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Breaking Dawn. Modern telecommunication usage wreaks havoc and confusion in Forks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sexting wars

**Author's Note:**

> Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The photos and graphic material herein belong to their respective copyright holders. This is not for profit, but for fun.  
> Author's notes: Thanks to vanashta for the Edward manip and the help in the last photo.

**Edward**

"You look lovely wearing this dress, Bella!" Alice said with her usual chirpiness.

"You think so?"

"You look fine, dear. Let me nudge your chignon just so."

I had to shake my head at the voices coming from the other bedroom. It was irritating to witness Alice fluttering around Bella, preparing her for our wedding rehearsal. I propped himself on the couch and sighed, grabbing Jack London's _The call of the wild_.

I brushed my thumb lovingly over the soft leather of the cover; the book reminded me of Jacob, which was the reason I had picked it up. Despite the fact that the stubborn mutt had returned a few days ago from his run up north after he got the wedding invitation I sent him, Jacob hadn't shown up here to visit Bella.

I had to admit I missed the opportunity to gloat in front of the wolf and wrap my arms around Bella, just to see his smooth brow scrunch up in irritation and his plump lips twist in a snarl.

Frowning at the chatter of the women on the other room, I closed the book with a snap and slouched further on the couch.

I wanted Jacob to come over and get used to the fact that Bella would soon become my wife. I didn't want to estrange the wolf so much that Jacob would just up and disappear from our lives. Bella needed him. I was sure he would leave a hole in the fabric of her life. Besides, I didn't want to relive the scare and worry I felt when I'd called Billy Black and learned Jake had run away from Forks.

The faint buzzing coming from inside Bella's bag startled me, and I glanced at the door.

"Edward, could you get the call?" she said. "I'm busy right now."

"Sure I will."

Hunching down my shoulders, I fished the phone out of the Balenciaga bag I'd bought for her and palmed the slim case, my fingers sliding over the icons to get the message which turned out to be a picture.

I furrowed my brows in puzzlement as the picture slowly filled the screen, my breath hitching at the image of a man lying on a bed. The toned body and bronzed skin could only mean it was my bitter rival, but his pose was uncharacteristically lewd. He was on his back, his right hip raised up and his briefs pushed down to show a tantalizing glimpse of his crack.

Fighting to control the warmth pooling in my groin at the sexy image, I took a deep breath to settle my thoughts and then smirked at the screen. So Jacob was intent on winning Bella to his side using his strikingly beautiful body as a hook?

Of course it would do him no good because Bella was devoted to me; nevertheless, it would be fun to watch him try.

I fumbled with the phone to resend the message to my phone. I needed to print that luscious photo and add it to the thick Jacob folder I kept on my safe behind the row of Shakespeare books. I'd acquired the habit of using every opportunity I got to research my rival.

Finally, I deleted the message and sauntered towards Alice's room. Knocking softly on the door, I pushed it open with a soft swooshing sound and lifted the phone, waving it at Bella.

"It was nothing, really. They got the wrong number."

Bella glanced at me, a faint smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "Oh, I guess it's ok then. Luckily, that isn't my phone."

"It isn't?"

I ruffled my hair while Bella mumbled under her breath, "I stumbled and fell on the one you gave me when I went to La Push. One of the pack gave me theirs."

"Oh, I see." I looked out the window and heaved a regretful sigh. Surely this meant that Jacob's naughty picture was meant for Leah's phone. The wolf must have transferred his courtship to her.

I tilted down my chin and stared forlornly at the floor because it meant there would be no more suggestive photos, and Jake wouldn't have any reason to visit us since he was busy with Leah.

Still, he would presumably live with her on the reservation and would be nearby. Plus, he was Bella's best friend. Surely this meant we wouldn't lose touch with him.

"Could you give it back when you go to Forks?" Bella waved her hand towards the phone.

"Sure, dear. I'll make sure it returns safely to Leah."

"It isn't hers. It was Paul who lent it to me."

So Jacob was sending lewd pictures to Paul?

I gulped and didn't notice the smooth plastic case sliding from my numb fingers. Only Rosalie's quick reflexes saved it from crashing to the floor. A faint smirk passed briefly through Rose's exquisite features before she pressed the phone onto my unresponsive hand.

I scowled at the phone, wanting to squeeze it so tight it would break into tiny pieces.

\--

Three hours later, I was back on the house after a trip to Forks. Instead of returning the phone, I just had to keep it, listening eagerly for the tone that would indicate a message had arrived.

I walked heavily into the den and plopped down on the couch next to Emmett, who was busy killing zombies in his video game. Taking out the cursed phone that was at the root of my current problems, I put it on the couch between us, my mind lost in contemplation of what I had to do to ensure no one hurt Jacob. The stubborn mutt had been hurt enough in his failed courtship of Bella!

"Dude, Bella left a while ago." Emmett cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Good." I nodded wearily.

"She waited for you and was very pissed off, she floored her Mercedes as she left."

"The car can take it," I said with a tinge of irritation, and Emmett shrugged his broad shoulders as he went back to killing zombies.

I couldn't escape the mental images assaulting my mind: russet limbs entwining in a sensual embrace, lips kissing smooth cheeks while hands roamed sculpted muscles. I had been intrigued at first, until I pictured Paul's fingers venturing lower as he caressed Jake's pert backside.

My mind was in turmoil. I should have been happy that Jake had found someone and would no longer be after Bella. Yet the thought of Paul kissing Jacob, and having his wicked way with the wolf was more than I could stand.

It was all I could do not to run towards the border to breach the treaty limits just to shake Paul by the scruff of his neck until he understood. Paul's quick temper worried me; he was likely to be rough in his lovemaking.

Jacob had an innocent, appealing side that had always attracted my attention. Sure, I loved making the Quileute squirm with jealousy while I vied with him to get the prize that was Bella, but I had always been careful not to push him too far.

I always tried to take into account Jake's feelings within the triangle - something Bella never did. When I spoke out loud about our engagement in front of the tent before the battle with the newborns, I did it because Jacob deserved to know the whole truth before he faced death to protect Bella.

It was only fair, and I had always been scrupulously fair in dealing with my distracting rival. I sent him the wedding invitation to protect him, to help him cope with the shock of losing Bella. I couldn't do it personally because we would have come to blows over it, but I felt the compulsion to help the young Quileute weather the storm so he would keep the sunny nature I had come to admire.

Paul would have no such consideration, and frankly, the idea of Paul using Jake and discarding him disturbed me greatly.

I was hardly aware of Emmett making small talk until he mentioned Bella.

"She waited for you, man." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and leaned on the couch, having dispatched enough zombies to satisfy him for the moment.

"She was taking too long with Alice." I crossed my arms and huffed, "I bought her the Mercedes precisely so she could be safe while driving. I don't see the need to be her chauffeur forever."

"Heard her grumbling the Merc was too conspicuous."

I rolled my eyes at that, sitting up at the buzzing sound from the phone. I reached my hand towards it but was too late. Emmett had it firmly in his grasp.

"Give it here," I growled.

"Nope, wanna see what messages your Bella gets from her girl friends."

"That's not Bella's…" I trailed off as Emmett whistled, staring into the phone.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to receive Emmett's mental image of what was sure to be another naughty picture.

"It seems I was wrong," Emmett said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose and I made a bet about the mutt. She said Jacob wore briefs, and I said he went commando, and now I see…"

I grunted, wrenching the phone from Emmett's grasp. I tilted up the screen and groaned at the image. I stood up, my eyes widening in disbelief at the photo of Jake sitting astride a bike in front of a house. The sky was painted a nice color - the bike shiny and new - but I paid them no mind, my gaze drawn inexorably towards Jake, who was clad only in white briefs. I shivered at the sharp contrast with his long limbs, his thick thighs gripping the bike. My mouth watered at the thought of those smooth limbs wrapped around my waist. Then my gaze slid up, admiring the slim hips and toned abdomen, fingers involuntarily reaching out to brush against the chest I knew so well. Finally, I sighed at Jacob's chiseled face, set with a fierce expression as if he was aware of my gaze.

 

 

Emmett patted my shoulder. "Calm down, Edward. Think before you react to Jacob's provocation! I'm sure Bella will disregard…"

I snarled at the phone and threw it at him. "Don't you understand? The phone is Paul's!"

"So Paul and Jacob are doing the dirty? I wonder who tops." Emmett leered at me, until I shot him a glare.

"That's none of your business!"

"But you'll get rid of the wolf! You and Bella can ride into the sunset in happiness."

"Shut up, just shut up!" I was hardly aware of shouting, until I heard the phone.

Emmett's thumb grazed the screen and he wolf-whistled at the images.

I shuddered at what his mind told me. Jake had gone further, he was riding the bike clad only with a black leather jacket and helmet, his rump bare for all to see!

Another picture was sent and I groaned at the sight of those pert buttocks rubbing against the seat. I had to do something to keep Paul from seeing these images!

I made up my mind to dispose of the cell phones of the Quileute pack. I was sure I could persuade Seth to help me. The kid idolized Jacob and, like me, would do everything in his power so the mutt wouldn't suffer.

When the third image came on, showing Jacob riding naked, only wearing a helmet, it was too much. I threw the phone at the wall, snarling as it shattered into pieces.

What if Jacob sent the messages through other phones, though? Didn't he know that guy that used to hang around Bella, Mike whatever?

The solution was obvious. I had to steal those phones to keep the images from reaching Paul. It was a temporary measure that would give me time until I devised a proper strategy to protect the wolf. After all, it was obvious that Jacob was exploring and enjoying his sexuality. I had to keep him safe until he came to his senses. No one would hurt or touch him under my watch!

\--

**Jacob**

My hand shot out to turn off the alarm. I yawned and stretched on the bed, looking up at the window with bleary eyes. Wasn't even dawn, but Leah had insisted I had to show up before 5.50 AM. Something to do with the light for the photo shoot.

Coming home after having run away, it was my friends that kept me grounded. Quil cracked up his awful jokes, but they made me smile every once in a while. Sam saddled me up with patrol duty and offered his usual curt advice which was mostly useless.

Embry lent me his silent support, patting my back and asking my help with school while Paul insisted on dragging me over and over to First Beach to play ball, talking about girls and what he would do if he got his uncle's truck finally running.

The pack brothers helped me cope, but it was Leah who proved to be the most effective.

While I was away she'd bought a brand new Nikon. Said her mother gave her the money for it. Anyway, she had taken lots of photos while she was visiting the Quinault Rez and one of those ended up in the town's website.

Gotta admit that she took good photos. There was something unique about them –Leah had always been the observant one.

So when I came back she asked my help. Wanted me to be her model or something, she even shoved a thick folder at me filled with photographs. I had ruffled through them late at night, staring slack-jawed at the models, mostly fit guys wearing scant clothing.

Something about those guys attracted me a lot; it was their engaging smiles and toned bodies – they all projected a sense of freedom I never knew with Bella.

One night I wanked over a fit guy with light-colored hair which was ruffled by the wind just so while he stared at the horizon.

As I brushed my teeth, I recalled what happened the past weekend at the bike photo shoot.

When I gave Leah the photos, she had brushed her hair and looked sharply at me, hefting the photo of the guy I liked.

"I have his contact info, you know."

"Why do you mention it?"

"Just in case you wanted to meet him." She crossed her arms and huffed, "I'm not blind, Jake. I can see the way you look at the photos."

"I… don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything! Just call the guy and talk. I met Kurt in Port Angeles, you know? He's a nice enough guy. I'd say it would do you good to meet him."

"What will the other guys say?"

"None of their business." She shrugged nonchalantly. "They don't care who you end up with, you know? Just as long as you're happy."

"And Sam?"

"Leave him to me," she frowned. "If he starts doing his macho thing, I know a thing or two that will shut him up."

I shook my head and returned to the present, smiling wryly at my reflection while I thought over what Leah had said. Wonder what she knew about Sam?

I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet and lay them on the bed while I remembered what happened later at that photo shoot.

Having arrived on the stretch of highway Leah had wanted to shoot in, I had put on the helmet and she walked up to me, brushing her fingers over my denims. "This will have to go, you know?"

"What?"

"You've seen the other photos, Jake. Those guys aren't afraid to bare it all, and with your great body riding this bike?" She patted the shiny bike which had made my mouth water. "I'll have an awesome portfolio."

"But…"

"Come on!" She jostled my shoulder. "You've got nothing I haven't seen, and maybe you could send the photos to Kurt to get his attention."

I was glad I had the helmet on because I was blushing like mad as I toed off my loafers and hooked my thumbs around the waistband of my Wranglers to slide them down my legs. Remembering I'd gone commando that day, I blushed even more.

It felt great riding the bike in the nude, though, the wind caressing my shoulders and chest, but the ridges of the leather seat rubbing against my rim as I rode over the potholes made me hard as fuck.

As Leah rode behind me on my bike and took the pics, I sighed, closing my legs to rub my thighs against my dick. I was horny as hell, and seriously contemplated calling up that guy, Kurt. Maybe we could become fuck buddies and I'd relieve my tension this way.

I heaved a deep sigh as I looked down at the road, throttling down the engine to take the curve. Much as I wanted that release, I knew I wouldn't do it. I wanted _him_ to be my first, but I knew it was useless. The leech was getting married and didn't care a bit about me.

Palming my wet cockhead with my gloved hand, I made up my mind that as soon as I knew Edward had gotten married, I would call up that guy on Port Angeles. I had to go on and live my life, after all the trouble my friends had gone through to make me feel better.

After I'd gotten dressed behind the bike to hide my boner, Leah just shook her head and sauntered towards me, throwing me a small, black shiny thing.

Easily catching it, I lifted my eyebrow at her.

"It's a flash drive," she said. "Has the photos of the shoot, just in case you wanted to send them to someone."

I rolled my eyes at her. Leah's attempts to set me up with this Kurt were transparent as hell. Appreciated her concern though, so I shot her a grateful smile.

As I rode back home, I glared at the road, my hand sneaking towards the pocket of my jacket that held the drive. Wanted to send Edward the photos. He would think it was a prank and dismiss it, of course, but something in me wanted him to know just what he was missing.

I was irritated at the damned leech and the world, but I when I got home, I found Seth had been waiting for me.

The kid beamed at me, and I just had to smile back. Stopped in front of him, noting he had his school bag. Probably wanted my help with math problems. I wasn't that good at it, really, but Quil and Embry were worse.

"Wassup, Seth?" I jostled his shoulder as we walked into the house.

"There's this algebra problem I don't understand, and since Rosalie is out hunting…"

"Blondie helps you with it?" I blurted out, "What about the bloodsucker? Guess Edward is too fucking busy with his wedding…"

"Well, to tell the truth…" Seth started to say, but I lifted my hand to stop him. Fished out the flash drive from my pocket and gave it to him.

"You know their phone numbers and stuff, right?"

"Yep."

Then Seth looked down at the drive, fingering the metal studs on its corner. "I don't understand."

I brushed my fingers through the short hairs of my nape while I looked away guiltily. "Listen, Seth, could you send Edward the photos Leah took? They are on that thing. It's a prank I want to play on the damned leech… riling him up just before he steals Bella from me."

"Sure, Jake, sure I will." Seth's voice had a hard edge to it, though, as if the kid knew something.

\--

**Edward**

I paced back and forth in front of the shelves. The CD cases weren't stacked as neatly as I liked, instead they were strewn every which way to make room for the phones.

Seth had proved surprisingly helpful and gave me the phones of the Quileute pack with no questions asked. His thoughts were a bit murky, as if he was hiding something mysterious. I gleaned it had to do with a crush of his so I dismissed my worries as I nodded my thanks, before making my way home with the devices.

Getting the phones of Bella's friends had been easy enough. I persuaded the girls and boys quite easily, and if they weren't home, it wasn't hard to sneak into their bedrooms and grab the things.

There hadn't been any naughty pictures from Jake so far, though I had to endure the photo of a naked, chubby friend of Jessica's.

I earnestly hoped Jake's sexuality had cooled down by now, although I had to admit mine had shot up through the roof. I was ashamed of beating off at the imagery conjured up by Jake's photos. It wasn't too often, though, because if Paul intruded in my fantasies, my lust quickly turned into anger.

I bent down to pick up the case of an old CD, and at that moment Rosalie strode into the room.

"Edward, we have to talk." She crossed her arms across her ample bosom and took a deep breath. "It's bad enough that you kicked apart Jasper's Ducati, but this has gone far enough!"

She pointed at the neat row of slim phone cases on the nearest shelf while I shrugged.

"I don't like bikes very much."

Truth to tell, when I saw the Ducati on the garage, I pictured Jake riding it completely naked. Pleasant enough, but then I remembered he had sent the photos to Paul, and that made me see red.

Rosalie sat down on the couch and patted the place next to her. As I sat down, she said, "I take it the mutt has been sending explicit photos to rile you up."

I hunched down my shoulders, staring forlornly at the floor. "He doesn't send them to me."

Then I lifted my chin to gaze at her. "How do you know, anyway?"

"You've been mumbling, and with our hearing…" She cocked her head at the door. "Esme told me she heard you while I was hunting. By the way, Alice showed up to meet us in the forest. Do you know about her latest vision?"

"Something to do with Bella, I guess," I said disinterestedly.

"No, you fool! Alice knows the FBI has sent an agent to investigate this." She huffed, pointing at the phones. "Someone called them and complained; now they think it's a conspiracy and not the pranks of my brother."

"I'm not pranking!"

"Whatever." She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "I have the perfect solution so the mutt stops bothering you. You have to fight fire with fire!"

\--

**Jacob**

Drove right past the Chamber of Commerce and took the road towards downtown, my fingers drumming against the wheel as I listened to the new Shinedown song. It had a hard rhythm that suited me fine, because I was in no mood to listen to romantic songs. They made me feel down as the day of the wedding approached.

Hadn't made up my mind yet if I should go. I really wanted to see my best friend marry, but I dreaded to see _him_ tie the knot.

I raised my hand to fiddle with the rearview mirror of my Rabbit, and then I noticed the huge Mercedes parked in front of the diner.

Shrugging, I pushed the brakes and made to park next to it. Might as well say hi to the future bride.

Pushed my shoulder against the door and it swung open. Bella was at the booth near the corner, sitting opposite a man wearing a dark suit and shades. Strolled towards them and waved at her.

"Hi, Bells, funny meeting you here!"

"Oh, Jacob!" She fiddled with the napkin and pointed her fork at the man. "This is Vincent Stratham. Jacob is my best friend."

"What might you be doing here?" I said, grabbing the back of the chair, but before I could sit, Bella stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Excuse me, Vince. I have to powder my nose." She grabbed me by the elbow. "Come with me, Jacob."

I shook my head at her. She seemed awfully nervous, more than usual. Guess the guy was the caterer for the reception.

"Jacob," she whispered as we neared the lavatory. "That man is from the FBI."

"What is he doing here?"

"He's investigating; someone has been stealing cell phones around Forks. He went up to the house and Edward asked me to talk to him to distract him from them. Actually, Vince is quite easy to talk to." She poked my chest. "And you are in danger, mister. The FBI would be interested in your abilities, you know."

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Wanted to talk about coming to your wedding."

"Oh." She scuffed her shoe on the linoleum floor. "I really have to go to the bathroom. Would you hold my purse?"

She dashed into the bathroom before I could answer, leaving me with her purse. Something fishy was going on with the leech, I suspected.

There was a buzzing sound coming from inside the huge thing, and I fiddled with the zipper. Finally I took out her phone and glanced at it.

A message from Edward! My thumb rubbed across the phone, because I wanted to read the sugary stuff he was sure to have sent. I'd either laugh myself silly or cry of frustration.

Turned out to be a photo, though. As it slowly filled the screen, I couldn't believe my eyes!

It was in black and white and showed a bare-assed Edward, waving a huge towel, that striking hair of his stuck every which way. My mouth watered at his shapely ass, highlighted by the tattoo on the small of his back.

 

 

What the hell? I sighed deeply, the wolf inside wanting to lick the ink from his beautiful skin.

The damned leech just had to have everything, didn't he? Chiseled face, great body, an ass to die for, and I was sure he also had a thick and juicy cock.

"Jacob."

Bella almost made me drop the phone. I hastily turned it away from her and stuck it inside her huge ass purse. "You got a call, I guess."

She grabbed the purse and rummaged inside, finally taking out the phone. "No, it wasn't for me. This isn't my phone, damn!"

"It isn't?"

Bella puzzled her eyebrows. "On the way here I gave a lift to Seth and we met Mike on Bogachiel Avenue. He was complaining about his lost phones; turns out he got a new one and we compared them. Guess I picked the wrong one." She hefted it close to her face. "There's a small nick on the corner, see? This is Mike's new phone."

Clenching my fists in anger, I managed to mutter goodbye to Bella and rushed out of the diner.

What was going on with the bloodsucker? So Edward took that lewd photo and sent it to Mike? Bet he got that temporary tattoo for him, too!

I got in my car and took deep breaths, trying to calm down using the techniques Dad had taught me. Just the thought of Edward sneaking behind Bella's back to fuck Mike had me seeing stars!

I pushed the pedal and glanced at the mirror, mentally picturing the way to Mike's house. First Bella and now Edward. Why the hell did Mike have to sniff around what was obviously mine?

I intended to give him a piece of my mind so he would leave Edward alone!

\--

**Edward**

It was a bright summer day as I strolled along the Quilayute, glancing down at the pebbles under my sneakers. My fingers brushed my trunks as I glanced at the peaceful river. A white wifebeater completed the practical attire which I usually wore to steal the cell phones.

My plans were going smoothly. Agent Stratham was taken with Bella, just as I had intended when I persuaded her to entertain the FBI agent, and from the gist of his thoughts, Bella found him fascinating.

I expected a text message from her any minute now, breaking off our engagement. Alice had seen the precise wording in a vision which left her sputtering with rage.

Bella would move to Washington, DC to become the fiancée of that man. I trusted that under the protection of the FBI, the Volturi would be unable to hurt her.

But things were dicey with Jacob. That morning I had gone to Mike Newton's house to grab his new phone, but he wasn't there.

His father's thoughts gave me pause; it appeared a handsome Quileute had recently shown up and threatened his son so effectively that Mike decided to spend his vacations in Colorado.

I couldn't help but think that the randy wolf had gotten into a lover's tiff with Mike. If so, it was to my benefit because I had one less competitor and I wouldn't need to scare away Mike as I had intended.

The bucolic view of the river brought back poignant memories of my childhood. Shaking my head to get rid of those wistful remembrances, I toed off my sneakers and chucked off the shirt to wade into the Quilayute, glancing at the copse of pines on the other side.

The sound of the chirping birds was quite agreeable. Yet the warm sun on my skin and the river caressing my thighs like an impatient lover couldn't scare away the loneliness. A mortal would have been comforted by the embrace of the river, soaking up the summer to store it away for the cold winter. But it all meant nothing without someone by my side. Bella hadn't appreciated the transient beauty of the world, intent on preserving her youth, willing to be trapped in the same amber cage I was in.

I leaned down to soak my fingers in the swift current, lost in these meditations until I felt roiled anger directed at me.

Then I heard soft steps upon the rock and glanced up at him. Jacob was frowning at me as he chucked off his sneakers. He had tight blue trunks that hugged his strong thighs, his broad chest bare to the summer heat.

Reading his thoughts, I realized he had been running to blow off steam.

He waded into the river, pointing his finger at me.

"Hey, you cheater!" he growled.

"What?"

I glanced down at the small waves caused by his passage, and then he was right in front of me, poking my chest. "I got rid of your boyfriend!"

"My boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled at him, having read his thoughts about me and Mike.

However sexy and desirable Jacob looked, he had no right to accuse me of cheating!

"Not everyone has your runaway sex drive, Jacob. I take it things are not working out with you and Paul."

I crossed my arms, stepping forward to invade his space while I tried to stare him down, in vain. He still looked furious.

"Paul? What the hell do you mean?"

"You're trying to deny you sent those naughty pictures?"

Jake's cheeks blushed crimson as he looked away. "I knew it was a bad idea; that you wouldn't understand."

I glared at him, poking his chest. "I understand perfectly well, Jake. I get it that you and Paul are a couple."

"What the hell you talking about, man? Paul's my friend, nothing more."

I looked at him sharply; the texture of his thoughts told me he was telling the truth. He felt nothing but a friendly affection for Paul, and I had to smirk at that.

Obviously it was the wrong thing to do because Jake snarled, "What about you and Mike? Cheating behind Bella's back and sending him that picture of you wearing that tat?"

"What? That picture was meant for you, wolf. Rosalie said she would send it."

"To me?"

"I wanted to leave you hot and bothered, the same way I felt when I saw the lewd pictures you sent Paul."

"You're crazy, man!" Jake huffed, "I sent those photos to you."

"You did? How come they were in Paul's phone?"

"Don't know. Seth must've gotten the wrong number or something."

Jake's breath hitched as he turned his back on me, muttering darkly, "But what does it matter anyway? You're going to wed Bella."

I leaned my hand on his warm shoulder in reassurance. In his jumbled thoughts I read his confusion and hurt while a strong feeling of tenderness rose in me.

I knew that if I spoke from my heart I might get a chance with him. Because at that moment, seeing him vulnerable, open and sexy, I knew I needed him.

"You don't have to worry about that. Bella's breaking our engagement. She has found another man."

"What?"

"And if she doesn't, I will break it off." I turned his shoulders gently, my thumb tracing a path down his smooth cheeks to cup his chin between my fingers. "It's you I want, Jake. Seeing those pictures, and thinking they were meant for Paul…"

"But…"

I brushed my thumb over his plump lip to stop his questions. "Never mind how the confusion came about. What matters is that I when I thought you and Paul were together… I knew I had to have you."

"Is that the truth?"

I nodded. "It's why I stole those phones which caused the FBI to send that guy."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course, Jacob."

Jake nodded slowly, realization coming into his eyes. "Why didn't you ask me, man?"

I tilted down my chin and stared at the river. "I was afraid I would push your buttons the wrong way like always, and you would get angry at me. I don't want to lose you, Jacob. Don't want to see you as mad at me as you were just now."

Jake brushed his fingers through my hair. "Sorry, man. I was jealous too. I was willing to let you go to Bella, but picturing you with Mike was too much."

"Silly wolf," I said while I caressed his cheek. "If you had used your sense of smell, you'd know I was never near Mike."

"Oh, is that so?" Jacob brushed his thumb against my neck, smiling darkly when I shivered. "You should have used your powers to read Paul's mind."

I grasped his forearm, my fingers tracing the hollow of his elbow. "Didn't think about that. I'm obsessed by you, you know."

He leaned forward, his forehead brushing mine. "Gotta admit I've been obsessed too."

Then he jerked up his leg and looked down. "Damn, there's a sharp twig on the sand."

"Hop on, then." I opened my arms. "Sticks and stones don't hurt me."

Jake smiled and jumped at me, wrapping his legs around my waist, his fingers kneading my shoulders while I held the back of his thighs.

"We fit together, Edward." He beamed down at me.

A sharp spike of pleasure ran through me at his words. He was right; we were like two pieces of metal that the welder joins at long last. His strong legs gripping me tightly felt so hot, I recalled those tongs I'd seen once in a smithy near Chicago. Jacob was the anvil that would shape me into someone new

"I'm never letting you go, Jacob." I smiled at the sight of his face, limned by the sun.

The warmth of summer, the caresses of wind and river – all those things mortals enjoyed - Jacob gave them to me with his playful smile, the heft of his body pressed against me, the drops of water sliding down his sculpted chest.

I knew I had found home.

 

 

"Forever?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, rubbing his chest against mine.

"As long as you'll have me."

_'Good, because I want to have you. Now.'_

Jacob bucked up his hips, his clothed arousal rubbing against my stomach. His thoughts turned so raw and carnal, I figured I had Jasper's powers at my disposal as his lust became mine. I leaned forward to bury my head on his chest, groaning.

I set off at a fast trot, Jacob squirming against me and driving me crazy with the way his fingertips feathered against my nipples.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Esme's cottage," I smirked at him, thrusting up my hips so my cock rubbed against the seat of his pants. "Unless you want me to fuck you in the open?"

Jake blushed, hiding his face on my shoulders while he muttered, "Hurry, then."

The woods passed in a blur as I ran to the house, nudging it open with my shoulder as Jacob clung to me.

Finally, we made it to the bedroom and I tossed him down on the bed. I leaned down to lick a swath between the ridges of his abs, my thumbs hooking around the waistband of his trunks to yank them down, freeing his erection which plopped against his abs, the wet cockhead glimmering in the light coming from the window.

Seeing the evidence that Jake wanted me sent a thrill right down my spine, and my mouth watered at the thickness and perfect shape. I couldn't wait to have him inside me, but first I had to stake my claim on him.

Jake propped himself up on his elbows and leaned towards me; his fingers clawed at my trunks and ripped them off me.

"Impatient much?" I smirked at the way he glanced down at my midriff, licking his lips at the sight of my freed arousal.

Jacob palmed his dick and glanced around. "Where's the lube?"

"On the drawer of the night table."

While Jake got it, l laid myself on the bed, lengthwise.

He leaned over me, kissing my brow while our cocks touched. I grabbed his thighs while I tilted up my neck to kiss the swell of his mouth. "There's an advantage to not breathing, you know?"

"How so?"

"You can ride my face like a bike while I lick you open. I've wanted to eat out your gorgeous ass since I saw the photos."

Jake moaned low in his throat and I felt him shivering all over. I nudged his torso and he turned around, his thighs trembling with excitement. As he settled over me, the wetness dripping on my chest told me how hot for it he was.

I tilted up my chin, my hands rubbing his inner thighs as I licked a path from his balls up to his entrance, my tongue swirling around his rim.

"Edward!" Jacob groaned as he ground down on me, swaying his hips to extend the contact.

Closing my eyes, I reached my hand to grab his left buttock, spreading him open as I stabbed my tongue just inside his rim, driving him wild.

"More, damn you, more!" Jake said in a guttural voice, his hips grinding onto my face as my thumb played around his rim, rubbing the sensitive skin before I stuck my index finger inside his sloppy hole.

"Oh, God." Jacob keened and spread his legs wider, almost falling off the edge of the bed so I grabbed his hips. Then I plunged my thumb inside and spread him, my tongue darting to lick inside him.

Jake ground down on me, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he came, his walls clenching around my tongue and fingers. I couldn't wait to feel him tighten around my dick.

Jacob lowered his body, his head reclining against my thigh as he panted harshly.

My hand reached around his waist to cup his spent cock, feeling it twitch as I kept eating him out.

"Ready to be fucked, wolf?" I mumbled against his rump while I rubbed his come all over his dick, feeling it throb and grow.

"More, I want more."

I manhandled him, roughly turning him around and picking up the lube from the pillow where he had let it fall.

I shoved his legs apart with my knees while Jake whimpered and lifted up his hips, his ass shiny with spit that ran down towards his balls.

I squeezed the tube and rubbed the thick liquid all over my cock, eager to get inside that tight heat.

"You should see yourself, Jake, open and willing. Waiting for my cock."

Jake wiggled his hips. "Less talk and more fucking, leech."

"As you please."

I spread his buttocks with one hand while I guided my cock with the other, groaning as the cockhead breached his entrance. Jake was so relaxed from his orgasm, so slick and fucked open by my tongue, that I slid inside him easily.

I nearly lost it when I bottomed out, his hot muscles squeezing me tight. Jake raised his head and turned his head to look at me with eyes blown wide with lust. "Move, Edward."

I slid out my dick teasingly slow until the flange of my cockhead stretched his rim an angry red color, my thumb rubbing around his stuffed hole. I watched it pulsing as Jacob spread his knees and then bucked up his hips, fucking himself on my rod.

I thrust inside my impatient wolf, leaning down so my chest loomed over his broad shoulders, staring at the rippling muscles of his back as I pounded his hole hard and fast, the squelching sound of the lube as we fucked joined by my balls slapping against his sweaty rump. He met my thrusts every step of the way.

The bed below us trembled with the force of our coupling and I heard the wooden legs give way as the mattress wobbled from side to side and finally sunk at one end, canting Jake's body so gravity pushed him down onto my cock.

"Right there, hold it." Jake lowered his hand and fisted his cock, his fingers moving in a blur as I thrust inside him, the position allowing my dick to rub his prostate just the right way until he came with a shout.

Feeling his walls clenching around me was too much, and I poked my cock inside him a few more times, his hot channel gripping my dick so tight it made me come.

I slipped out of him with a popping sound and made my way to the bathroom to grab a towel.

After I cleaned both of us, Jake nuzzled his face against my chest, smiling a bit dazedly.

"That was great, Edward."

"I know. I can read your thoughts, Jacob."

His fingers traced a path down my throat as he said tentatively, "Was it good for you, too?"

I ruffled his sweaty hair, smiling down at him. "The best, Jacob."

He swung his legs over my hips as he lifted his hand to hide his yawn.

"Just wait until I fuck you," he said drowsily.

"Looking forward to it."

Just before Jake fell asleep, he whispered, "Want you always."

I brushed my palm against his smooth brow, my heart bursting with tenderness. "So do I, Jacob."

\--

Deep in the woods between the cottage and the Cullen house, Rosalie nodded in satisfaction. She stuck her hand into the pocket of her jacket and cocked her head towards the cottage. "We got those two together."

"That we did," Leah brushed a lock of hair off her forehead, her other hand touching the black case that held her camera. "Complaining to the FBI was pure genius!"

"Why do you mention that? Do you think I did it?" Rosalie tried to hide her smirk, unsuccessfully.

"It's what I would've done."

"It got the job done. I'm very glad I saw your photos on that website. It gave me the gist of the idea."

"Edward acted just in time, too." Leah glanced up at the sky, gauging the hour. "Jacob was about to get in touch with one of the models."

"It would have made Edward mad with jealousy, and he would have acted sooner." Rosalie smiled briefly, picturing the scene. "There was no way we could lose."

"You know him well."

"Just like you know Jacob."

Leah nodded. "Listen, I hate to go so soon, but I have to prepare my portfolio."

"Now that you mention it, I know the Denalis have some contacts in the industry. If you want me to…"

Leah lifted up her hand. "I want to try on my own first. I might take you up on that later, though."

"Feel free to do so. See you around."

Leah strolled towards the copse of trees, turning her head when she heard Rose calling out to her.

"By the way, how did you get Jacob to believe that…?"

"Edward and Mike were an item?" Leah flashed a smile at Rose, and shrugged. "That wasn't my doing, but Seth's. The kid got a ride with Bella and swapped her phone for Mike's without their noticing."

Rosalie whistled admiringly. "Your brother is smart."

"Seth's pretty sharp." Leah waved her arm in the general direction of the cottage. "He wants them together just as much as we do."

  
  
  



End file.
